Humphrey
Humphrey the Snoring Hickopotomus is a common Moshling in the Beasties set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Humphrey is a hippopotamus who works hard but once they start sleeping they have difficulty waking up. Combination Biography Yee-hah! Quit lollygagging around and say howdy to the good ol' Moshlings that love digging, sowing, milking and mowing. If they're not busy working on the ranch, Snoring Hickos enjoy grabbying forty-winks under the shade of a wacky windmill. Trouble is, forty winks often turns in to forty hours and that's a mighty long time when you're supposed to be mixing lazy daisy moonshine. I've been lucky enough to visit several Hicko ranches, and nothing beats watching the sun go down after a rollicking barn dance and a few slugs of Hicko firewater. Mini Bio Yee-hah! Quit lollygagging around and say howdy to the Moshlings that love digging, sowing, milking and mowing. If they're not busy working the ranch, Snoring Hickos enjoy grabbing forty-winks under the shade of a wacky windmill. Trouble is forty winks often turns into forty hours and that's a mighty long time when you're supposed to be mixing lazy daisy moonshine. Character Encyclopedia Main Snoring Hickopotumuses like Humphrey are happy little country critters who enjoy the simple outdoor life. They love farming their land, but too much work makes these snoozy Beasties incredibly drowsy. Catching 40 winks under the shade of a wacky windmill and then a quick strum of the banjo will usually perk them up! Howdy partner! ''' If any Moshi fancies mixing lazy daisy moonshine and can stand the smell of manure in the morning (yuck!), then they should saddle up and ride on out to Skedaddle Prairie down in Whoop'n'Holler Valley. This is where the adorable Snoring Hickopotumuses live, work and sleep - a lot! Zzzzzz! '''Home on the range When they're not fast asleep, happy Hickos work monstrously hard on their ranches. A day's work includes digging fields, sowing seeds, milking cows and mowing grass. It's tiring just thinking about it! Data File Moshling type: Beasties Species: Snoring Hickopotumus Habitat: Skedaddle Prairie down in Whoop'n'Holler Valley Beastie buddies: ShiShi, Jeepers, Burnie Notes *Large-brimmed hat, to keep the sun out of Humphrey's sleepy eyes *Large nostrils mean that loud snoring can be heard from miles away. *Hickopotumuses love to chew enchanted corn - perhaps this makes them sleepy. The Official Collectable Figures Guide When it comes to the country, ain't no one finer to tell ya all about it than a Snoring Hickopotumus! These farming Moshlings love nothing better than digging, sowing, milking and moving and generally working the ranch up at Skedaddle Prairie down in Whoop 'n' Holler Valley! Of course if you work hard, you snooze hard, too. And all Snoring Hickopotumuses enjoy grabbing forty-winks under the shade of a wacky windmill. They also love playing the banjo and chewing on stalks of enchanted corn. Habitat Snoring Hickos live and work on the ranches scattered across Skedaddle Prairie down in Whoop 'n' Holler Valley. Traits Personality Happy-go-lucky, snoozy, bumpkinly. Likes Pickin' the banjo and chewing enchanted corn. Dislikes Concrete and the smell of manure in the morning. Trivia *Humphrey dislikes concrete as, due to their predisposition to sleep and general laziness, it is not a particularly comfy surface. *Humphrey and Pip dislike concrete. Gallery In-Game Animations Humphrey animation.gif Humphrey animation 2.gif Humphrey animation 3.gif Humphrey animation 4.gif Sad Humphrey.png Humphrey2.png Humphrey5.png Other Cuddly Humphrey.png|Cuddly Humphrey Merchandise Figures Humphrey figure normal.jpg Humphrey figure glitter purple.png Humphrey figure glitter orange.png Humphrey figure gold.png Collector card s1 humphrey.png Humphrey figure pumpkin orange.png Humphrey figure voodoo blue.png Humphrey figure ghost white.png Humphrey figure scream green.png Mash Up cards TC Humphrey series 1.png TC Humphrey series 2.png TC Humphrey series 3.png TC Humphrey series 4.png TC Humphrey series 5.png Uptown Fifi MV UF Scrumpy and Humphrey.png|Humphrey presenting a Traditional Turkoy to Fifi Other Humphery pillow sleep.png JellyChatMoshling27.png|PopJam emoticon Baby humphrey.png|Baby Humphrey Baby Burnie and Humphrey.jpeg|Talking Poppet Top trump orange humphrey.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Humphrey_Twilight_Doodle.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories HumphreyMuddy.png Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Beasties